


En tus ojos

by Neurose_0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bottom Armin Arlert, Canon Universe, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Possessive Behavior, Top Eren Yeager, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurose_0/pseuds/Neurose_0
Summary: En donde Armin tiene ataques de pánico durante las noches, producto de los horrores que sus ojos han captado, y Eren está ahí para reconfortarlo y hacerlo sentir seguro.En el fondo él también lo necesita.Ambos se necesitan.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	En tus ojos

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, estaba escuchando una canción que se llama "En mis reinas", y se me vino a la mente esta historia. Soy débil por el Eremin, y me gustaría poner un granito de arena en la comunidad. Ojalá les guste, si es así, por favor comenten. Wink wink.

La lluvia golpea suavemente los cristales de la ventana, la inconfundible sensación de nostalgia se le enreda a Armin entre los dedos, se le hace un ovillo en el cerebro, se lo come vivo.

Siempre ha sido así.

La lluvia le hace soñar, y soñar es un lujo que no debería darse.

Pero lo hace.

Ahí, en esa barraca maltratada que se cae a pedazos, cubierto con ese pedazo de tela que se atreve a llamarse manta. Mientras el corazón le pesa como si fuera un trozo de hojalata dentro de su pecho, deja que esa mente suya se vaya muy lejos, a buscar el mar.

En noches como esa, Armin desearía tener alguna cualidad mágica que le permitiera deshacerse de todo lo que los mantiene cautivos, como pajaritos enjaulados. Le gustaría tanto poder ver el mar. Poder ver la sonrisa de Eren otra vez, escuchar los regaños de Mikasa y comerse un pedacito de pan en medio de los dos.

Hace frío, quiere llorar.

Oh, Dios, tiene tantas ganas de llorar. 

El calor se le acumula alrededor de los ojos, en la nariz, en su cuello, bajo su piel. Ahí está esa entidad otra vez, aquella que no toma una forma definida pero que le asusta tanto como para dejarlo paralizado.

No es una cosa, es muchas, es miles. Los niños que le pegaban cuando joven, las tazas de té, su abuelo, los libros ilegales con olor a viejo, la madre de Eren, la bufanda roja de Mikasa, esos muros que cayeron como piezas de dominó, los monstruos que comen personas y los que comen sueños, las personas que murieron y las que deberían haberlo hecho. Todo se le amontona en la cabeza y es demasiado para mantenerlo dentro. Otra vez escucha a lo lejos sus propios sollozos, y sabe que va a despertar a Eren pero nada puede hacer al respecto.

Él es simplemente él, pequeño ratoncito asustadizo y llorón. Y también egoísta, porque quizá si intentara un poco más podría mantener esas crisis a raya, podría correr al baño y encerrarse ahí hasta que el demonio se aburriera, pero prefiere dejarse engullir por la oscuridad porque sabe que va a despertar a Eren. Porque quiere despertar a Eren.  
Porque Eren va a reconfortarlo y hacerlo sentir amado, y Armin se odia por robarle a su compañero preciosas horas de sueño, porque Eren no duerme la gran cosa y esta vez no parece estar teniendo pesadillas.

Pero Armin las tiene y está despierto, y quiere morirse ahí mismo si Eren no le abraza.

Todo se escucha muy lejos, como si él estuviera escondido dentro de una cajita muy al fondo suyo y necesitara encontrar la forma de volver. 

Y la forma de volver se le aparece como un par de ojos verdes y pelo castaño, mientras su cuerpo encuentra su camino de regreso, y comienza a hacer conexión con su mente; y todos sus músculos se despiertan, sus nervios responden a los roces, sus ojos vuelven a ser capaces de enfocar.

Eren está despierto y está sentado en su cama, muy cerquita suyo, palmeando con suavidad su espalda, y Armin puede volver a ser Armin mientras el demonio se derrite bajo las manos de su ángel.

-Shhhh, estás bien, estás a salvo-

Es una mantra que Eren ya se sabe de memoria, una mantra que tiene que repetir diez veces antes de que Armin pueda empezar a respirar con regularidad de nueva cuenta. Al principio era difícil para él afrontar las crisis que el rubio empezó a tener cada cierto tiempo, porque era algo completamente extraño y nunca habría podido imaginar ver esa enorme grieta en su mejor amigo. Pero, ¿Quién no estaba roto en un mundo como ese?

Todos ahí tenía heridas que ocultaban recelosamente, como animales lastimados que no pueden hacer más que lamerse y lanzar gruñidos lastimeros a quien quiera que trate de acercarse más de la cuenta.

Con el tiempo Eren aprendió a reconfortar a Armin, susrrándole bajito que estaba bien, que estaba a salvo, que estaban juntos y que lo iba a proteger. Armin no necesita que nadie lo proteja, en verdad, Eren está convencido de que su rubio es la mayor esperanza de la humanidad, pero tiene que decírselo porque en esos momentos Armin está en algún lugar muy lejos, luchando por su vida, luchando por mantener sus piezas juntas, y sólo quiere sentirse amado.

Y Eren lo ama, lo ama como nadie y es la persona indicada para traerlo de regreso.

Cuando atisba un destello en esos ojos azules, deja que se le escape un suspiro de puro alivio.

-Eren, de verdad lamento haberte despertado-

Armin no lo lamenta del todo, porque ahora lo tiene ahí a su lado, irradiando calor y calmando el dolor de su magullado cuerpo. Armin espera algún otro movimiento.

Necesita más, necesita sentirse persona.

Y Eren quiere hacerlo sentir persona.

Apenas pasan unos segundos hasta que ambas bocas chocan, desesperadas por contacto.  
Hace frío, pero Eren y Armin empiezan a sentir calor.

¿Cuándo empezaron a cruzar esa línea?  
Probablemente desde que la vida se volvió una ruleta rusa.

Desde que te puedes morir al día siguiente.

No son los únicos.

De vez en cuando se escuchan jadeos ahogados o el rechinar de la madera vieja en otras cabañas aledañas; y es normal, porque son jóvenes, casi niños, casi adultos, que no conocen nada mejor que la muerte y el miedo y necesitan sentirse queridos, deseados, necesitados.

Cuando el azul y el jade se encuentran en las miradas de los dos, no hay más que un deseo animal que pelea contra sentimientos de ternura y devoción, de ganas de parar el tiempo.

Eren pasea sus manos por la piel desnuda de Armin como quien descubre por primera vez el algodón, como quien ama con pasión desmedida.  
Y Armin todavía no descubre la forma correcta de seguirle el ritmo, pero lo deja hacer lo que desea; de algún modo sabe que eso hace sentir bien a Eren, así que no se queja incluso si el castaño muerde con más fuerza de la debida o deja su piel marcada por días enteros. Ambos lo necesitan, y un par de rasguños no significan nada.

Cuando Eren reemplaza los dedos que ha usado para estirarlo con su miembro, Armin cierra con fuerza los ojos y deja que el dolor le zumbe en los oídos. Todo duele, de todas formas, pero al menos éste es un calvario que él puede elegir y que al final se convertirá en un placer avasallador.

Eren lo cuida, besa sus lágrimas, sus labios, acaricia sus cabellos como si él fuese la más hermosa criatura sobre la faz de la Tierra, y ahí, en esa habitación, en esa noche sin luna, lo es. Al menos para Eren.

No importa si están bajo un techo, los dos pueden ver estrellas en medio del placer de un orgasmo que tiene un efecto distinto en cada uno; a Armin se le duermen las piernas y se le vuelve borrosa la visión, y a Eren se le acelera tanto el corazón que teme morirse de un infarto.

Pero no sucede. Simplemente rueda sobre el colchón, arrastrando a Armin imposiblemente cerca, receloso. Armin es su paraíso terrenal. Lo sabe, sabe que está irremediablemente enamorado cuando se ve reflejado en esos ojos, cuando guarda con ahínco cada pequeño detalle que capta de él. Eren algunas veces se ha sentido un monstruo, el espejo se lo grita. Pero en esos ojos no, en esos ojos su reflejo es el de un ser humano.

Ambos se relajan casi a la par, cayendo en un profundo sueño. El sexo no les cura las pesadillas, pero al menos saben que están ahí el uno para el otro, que se tienen, que se pertenecen.  
Con eso basta.


End file.
